degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Sacrifice
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 12.'Sacrifice Lizzy: 'It's time to end this now! ''Lizzy points her gun at Tori 'Lizzy: '''It's over '''Ash: '''STOP!!! ''A gunshot rings out. Tori opens her eyes 'Tori: '''Jeez, that was close, for a second I thought I was finished. You know, Lizzy, you gotta get better at your aim if you want t-- '''Ash: '''Tori! Help me! He's bleeding! ''Tori finally notices the situation. Lying on the floor, is Kieri. In order to protect his master, Kieri had thrown himself between the gun and Tori, getting himself shot in the process. The bullet hasn't done any major damage but Kieri's in a bad way 'Ash: '''Kieri! Kieri! Are you ok?! KIERI! '''Lizzy: '''Who's this? She's not a Shinki. Who is she? '''Tori: '''Is he ok? Damn it Kieri, you choose ''now ''to worship me?! '''Lizzy: '''Hey! I'm talking here! '''Gegi: '''TORI-CHAN!! Liz is on her way to get you!! Quick get to safe.....ty.....What happened? '''Tori: '''Gegi, Kieri's been shot, can you get him to safety? '''Gegi: '''Sure Tori-chan! Is he okay? '''Tori: '''I think so. Ash! Go with her! '''Ash: '''B-But-- '''Tori: '''It's not up for discussion! You will go with Gegi and help her! '''Ash: '....Sure 'Cam: '''Milady, if it's ok, I would like to stay and assisst Tori '''Gegi: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''She can't fight without a Shinki '''Tori: '''I thought you hated me? '''Cam: '''I might but other's don't. Kieri, Ash, Gegi, for some strange reason they seem to like having you around and I have no intention of upsetting them '''Gegi: '''Cam, be careful '''Cam: '''I will. Before you go, call my name '''Gegi: '''Come....Kokki ''Cam transforms into his Shinki form, a large pink fan and Gegi tosses it over to Tori '''Cam: ''(as Shinki) Hey! Don't throw me about! '''Gegi: '''TORI-CHAN!! We'll be waiting!! ''Gegi leaves, helping Ash carry Kieri off. Tori and Cam stand facing Lizzy Lizzy: '''Who was that girl? '''Tori: '''Her name's Ash, she got herself into a bit of a tricky situation and I'm helping her fix it '''Lizzy: '''Sounds about right '''Tori: '''So, you not finished yet? '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Well, you took down my Shinki. I thought you'd got your revenge no? '''Lizzy: '''He's not dead yet is he? Besides, I have no intention of letting you leave here alive '''Tori: '''Guess I don't have much choice. So Cam, what can you do? '''Cam: ''(as Shinki) Just let me take control '''Lizzy: '''I will end you, you pathetic excuse for a god! '''Tori: '''Oh? ''The battle continues, Lizzy tries to throw every possible attack at Tori but Tori manages to evade each one Hunter: ''(as Shinki) My lady! Please! We don't need to do this! '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! I'm going to finally have my revenge! Where did she go? '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''She's on top of that building just over there '''Lizzy: '''I'm coming for you Tori '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''Remember! She's using Gegi's Shinki and we know what he's capable of! '''Tori: '''Cam, what do we do? '''Cam: '(as Shinki) ''We could open a vent? It's dangerous and the Phantom clean-up will be a nightmare but it will keep Lady Lizzy at a distance and allow us to escape '''Tori: '''I don't think she plans on letting us go '''Cam: '(as Shinki) ''We don't have much choice '''Tori: '''Very well. We'll open a vent but I won't run. I have to face her ''At Gegi's Shrine Gegi: 'Ash, lay him down over there, I'll find some bandages ''Ash lays Kieri down on the floor and checks his wound 'Ash: '''Are you ok?! Kieri! ''Kieri groans in pain 'Kieri: '''Damn...this hurts. I don't know why I did that '''Gegi: '''Ash! Is there an exit wound?! '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Gegi: '''An exit wound? Did the bullet leave his body or is it still in there? '''Ash: '''I..uh..I don't know '''Gegi: '''Check! '''Ash: '''This is um...gonna hurt.. '''Kieri: '''Can't hurt more than it already does ''Ash lifts Kieri up to check his back for an exit wound 'Kieri: '''AAARRRGGHHH '''Ash: '''Sorry! Um...oh I can see an exit wound! There's an exit wound! '''Gegi: '''Good, then we can patch him up. Here take this ''Gegi throws some bandages at Ash 'Gegi: '''Usually Cam's the one who's good at tending to wounds but I've seen him do it enough, I think I know what to do. '''Ash: '''Wait, don't we need to stitch him up? '''Gegi: '''Oh....yeah! '''Kieri: '''THIS DOESN'T SOUND PROMISING! '''Gegi: '''Don't worry! I know what I'm doing now! '''Kieri: '''Ash... '''Ash: '''What is it? '''Kieri: '''She's going to kill me isn't she? '''Ash: '''Well...uhh...Gegi's got it covered '''Kieri: '''You don't sound very convincing '''Gegi: '''Ok! Here we go! ''Back in town, Tori prepares to take on Lizzy once more '''Tori: '''Okay, Cam, open the Vent '''Cam: ''(as Shinki) Got it! ''Cam opens up a large Vent and Phantoms come pouring through Lizzy: '''That idiot! Why did she open a Vent?! '''Hunter: ''(as Shinki) It's a tactic to keep you at a distance. '''Lizzy: '''I guess she's smarter than I thought. It won't work though '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''Be careful! Tori may not have a weapon but Phantoms are dangerous and your other Shinki are already getting tired '''Lizzy: '''I won't let her get away '''Cam: '(as Shinki) LOOK OUT! Tori nearly gets hit by a Phantom Tori: 'Whew! That was close. Come...Sekki! ''Nothing happens '''Cam: ''(as Shinki) He's injured you dumbass! '''Tori: '''Oh yeah! THEN HOW DO I DEFEAT THE PHANTOMS! '''Lizzy: '''TORI! ''Tori jumps in fear Lizzy: '''YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW! '''Tori: '''That doesn't sound like much fun. '''Lizzy: '''DON'T BE A SMARTASS. ''Lizzy jumps over and lands in front of Tori. '' '''Tori: '''Look. we can talk about this '''Lizzy: '''There's no one to save you now. No Shinki to step in your path, time to die! '''Hunter: ''(as Shinki) STOP! '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! This is my moment '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''You can't do this! '''Lizzy: '''WHY NOT?! SHE KILLED MY SHINKI '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''BECAUSE I ASKED HER TO! '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Hunter: '(as Shinki) ''Can I revert? '''Lizzy: '''Fine. Revert! ''Hunter reverts into his human form Hunter: 'I asked Tori to kill your Shinki! '''Lizzy: '''Why would you do such a thing?! '''Hunter: '''Becuase....Because your Shinki was going to kill you! '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Hunter: '''He was crossing to the dark side. Close to causing you deep pain. There was no saving him. He was blighting you, corrupted and evil. I asked Tori to kill him, to save you '''Lizzy: '''So for all these years, my hatred towards Tori should have been for you? '''Hunter: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''You betrayed me! Not only did you participate in the ablution ceremony for that stupid punk but you also went behind me back. '''Hunter: '''It was all for you '''Lizzy: '''I don't ever want to see you again '''Hunter: '''Milady '''Lizzy: '''DON'T CALL ME THAT! GO! NOW! '''Hunter: '''Aren't you going to revoke my name? ''Lizzy pauses for a moment. Technically, she should revoke his name and even kill him but she can't bring herself to do it. She's known Hunter for years, he's her oldest and most trusted Shinki. Deep down, she can't bring herself to kill him 'Lizzy: '....No. You can become a Stray for all I care! 'Hunter: '''I guess this is goodbye... ''Hunter walks away as a distraught Lizzy looks on. When he is out of sight, Lizzy looks back at Tori 'Lizzy: '''I guess I no longer have a reason to want to kill you '''Tori: '''Well that's good! '''Lizzy: '''Let me make it clear though! I still hate you! Now, clean this mess up, close that vent and get out of my sight! '''Tori: '''YES! ''Lizzy takes her leave and Cam and Tori close the Vent that was opened. '' '''Cam: '''What about the Phantoms? '''Tori: '''Leave them. I can get paid for that another day '''Cam: '''You really are scum! ''Cam and Tori walk away from the town square 'Kieri: '''OOOOWWWWWW '''Gegi: '''There we are! All better! '''Kieri: '''I don't know about that! '''Ash: '''How do you feel, Keiri?! '''Kieri: '''Tired, I guess, but I'm ok '''Ash: '''I'm so glad! '''Kieri: '''Is Tori ok?....Not that I care or anything '''Ash: '''I don't know, we left her with Cam to deal with Lizzy. They've been gone quite a while '''Tori: '''Yo! '''Ash: '''TORI?! '''Tori: '''Did ya miss me? '''Kieri: '''No ''Tori feels the lightning strike sensation again 'Tori: '''I try so hard..... '''Ash: '''What happened? '''Cam: '''Turns out that Tori aint such a bad soul after all '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''She actually saved Lizzy all those years ago by killing her Shinki '''Gegi: '''Really?! '''Cam: '''Anyway, Lady Lizzy called off her witch hunt '''Ash: '''So it's all over '''Tori: '''Yep! ''They all breathe a sigh of relief 'Tori: '''Kieri! ''Kieri looks up 'Tori: '''Thank you. Back there, if you hadn't have jumped in my path, I would have probably died ''Kieri is definitely loving the praise but plays it down 'Kieri: '''It was nothing '''Tori: '''How are you? '''Kieri: '''I'm fine '''Ash: '''Right then, time to go home. We still have Mom's dinner to eat '''Tori: '''I can't wait! '''Ash: '''There's still none for you! '''Tori: '''B-But I-I almost died '''Ash: '''My mom doesn't know that! Besides, so did Kieri and she's already making extra to accomodate him ''Everything soon began to revert back to normal following the tense confrontation with Lizzy. Tori continued to annoy everyone with her money making schemes and her dreams. Ash graduated her school year and continued to look after Kieri, who was also making progress with his studying. Ash still had the problem of her Phantom body, but Tori said she would deal with it.....eventually. Lizzy, adjusted to a life of not wanting to kill Tori as well as life without Hunter. Yazzy begun to hang out with Tori more as she sent more jobs her way. Yazzy also showed her fun side, something which Ash and Kieri didn't think was possible for an older god. Gegi and Cam continued their lives as if nothing had changed. '' '''Cam: '''When did our place suddenly become a hang out? '''Gegi: '''I think it's fun! '''Cam: '''I don't mind the kids but WHY IS THAT JERSEY-WEARING SLACKER HERE?! ''Tori screams 'Gegi: '''We're on a date, Cam! '''Cam: '''A.......D A T E?! '''Tori: '''Yep! '''Cam: '''GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU '''Tori: '''AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH ''Yes, everthing soon returned to normal and for Tori, everyday she got one step closer to her dream '''Tori: '''Okay, Kieri, it's a quick and simple Phantom job! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) ''Got it! '''Tori: '''You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! The End Category:Blog posts